A data center can store thousands, and in some cases hundreds of thousands, of electronic devices (e.g., servers, routers, etc.). These data centers may be located in environments where they are exposed to many potential sources of damage. Traditional storage systems fail to protect electronic devices from many, potentially serious, sources of damage. Improving protection for electronic devices is a challenge facing data center administrators.